kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unversed
Guys, let's put the pieces together We can say that Terra's a jackass just like Xehanort, but seriously, We can put together that Terra is the only one able to be Xehanort, Ven is Sora's Unbirth, we have no clue who is Aqua, the apprentice looks like Dark form Riku, and that apperintly we are very good at puttin stuff together-Clarkmaster Well as far as we know, she died, or turned into heartless/nobody/unbirth because of her armor in Xemnas room, I've also seen that Xemnas in armor form vagly resembles Terra in his armor-Clarkmaster Well, there's two ways this could happen, one: her soul is possesing the armor, two: Xemnas is crazy-Clarkmaster I vote on him being crazy, but what I just thought the two heartless optional bosses, phantom and kurt ziza, they could be the apprintece-Clarkmaster When Xigbar is talking to Zexion about the room of sleep (Where Aqua's armor is), he is ends by saying that: Maybe, in Calstle Oblivion, that's where the "other" room is. (Or something like that) What could be in the Other room? Xiggie Well the awakening could be what sora and roxas had to go through, exactly why I dont remember, but it could be the awakening of the only one that's missing, Ven, so that could further help explain Ven choosing Way to Dawn as the castle was in the nobody castle, a castle of twilight- Clarkmaster Ok, but technacly they are nobodies so no one is actually living there, but I get what your saying, so what are the unbirth atributes? Heartless=Darkness. Nobodies=Nothingness/Twilight. Sora and friends=Light.-Clarkmaster I thank you nailed it at menace. If you can't controll something powerful, than it causes chaos and if they're is a realm of chaos than the keyblade and its weilder would have to be one of the five new keyblade weilders from Birth By Sleep-Clarkmaster Well, if all of the keblade Masters die or something in birth by sleep than there's gotta be a sequel with a keyblade masterClarkmaster Of course, but that would mean another major character, the revealing of Ven, Terra, and Aqua to Sora and the revealing of the new Clarkmaster Lol, we all totally got off track, but let's look at this. Xigbar seems to know the most about all this Birth by Sleep stuff, followed by Xemnas. So maybe Braig is the reason why Xehanort lost his memories. It could also explain why Xemnas and Xigbar never seem to like eachother. Another theory, is that Xehanort IS Terra, explaining the similar looks, and Braig was supposed to be like a keyblade master, but instead Terra was picked instead, and Braig did the same thing Riku did with Sora in KH1, and then they became friends again... I probably sound crazy, but from my point of view... no I am crazy-- Morghman Heartless,Nobody,and Unbirth Well what you say is wrong i think. people have hearts. something without a heart = heartLESS people have bodies. something withouth a body = NObody people have souls. something without a soul, meaning that it has never been born. =unbirth. The opposite of life is something wich hasn't been born. because death is part of the circle of life, it isn't the opposite. Unbirth - Unborn It may be referring to beings that never had the chance to be born. If that is right, then it will explain why an Unbirth isn't present in the original games, seeing how Heartless and Nobodies are already born beings. User:Charmed-Jay It's called "Unbirth" and refers to the opposite of human life. if not death, then it mean never-born. maybe the spirit that died before it could hatch in a body. User:Charmed-Jay Heartless are created from the hearts of people who fall into darkness. Nobodies are created from those people who lose their hearts. IMO, Unbirths are created from souls who don't have hearts and/or bodies. Simple, makes sense. Drake Clawfang 20:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) In Kingdom Hearts II Just throwing this one out there. My friend and I restarted Kingdom Hearts II for the umpteenth time last night, and at the part where Roxas takes Naminé's drawing to the library, I though of something. You know how there are three symbols he has to draw in? You only get to see two: the Heartless and Nobody symbol. This is just a guess, but maybe the third one that the light blocks out is the unbirth symbol. Sorry if someone already mentioned this... ><;; Daydreamer3173 GREAT THEORY. I think yours works. =) --Zack fair 007 23:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) that symbol was a crown (perhaps a "Somebody" or "Complete" emblem)and we already have an Unbirth symbol.and this theory has been stated thousands of times.Good try though.Swing and a miss. Ah, well, I never heard it before, so I wasn't sure. What a shame. ><; -Daydreamer3173 These aren't even called Unbirths in english. :"Unversed" is a real word and "inversed" isn't, if Forefox's spellchecker is anything to go by.—Urutapu 18:03, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::It's not. Spellcheckers should almost never be trusted. Magugag 02:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Look it up, unversed is a word.—Urutapu 03:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :How did you possibly come to that conclusion?—Urutapu 21:20, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::By the way, can we like not ever make up the katakana for something? I'm not sure who changed it, but Urutapu and me have been having to clean that up way more than should happen.Glorious CHAOS! 22:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, it looks like the "Ba" spelling was the one that was made up.Glorious CHAOS! 22:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Che, we might as well call it Verse By Sleep now. LOL Maggosh 04:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I can only hope that this name change and new information will put an end to the Ven=Sora's Unverse theory. I really freaking hate people that think they would reuse that plot point. 01:47, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Isn't there a scene where ven and terra watch Riku and Sora fighting on the beach.....thus Ven can't be Sora "Illusionist" :Well, the quotation marks don't really mean anything (Japanese people put quotation marks on things when they want a little emphasis, apparently, because they use them about twice as much as an English speaker would) but no, it's not the enemy's name. I'm looking at the Japanese scan and in the same place, there's a Japanese name (kanji and hiragana); I doubt they'd write an enemy name in anything but katakana. The article is simply describing it as a magician-like enemy.—Urutapu 17:23, December 10, 2009 (UTC) "Buckle Bruiser" Names have any confermation of name of the unversed? i need hes official name for my research Birth by Sleep Spoilers The Unversed appear to be the creation of Vanitas, who is the creation of Master Xehanort (with Ventus' help). Vanitas, being made of all of the Darkness that was extracted from Ventus' Heart, is possibly the first Unversed. The Unversed, as you know, are considered the opposite of human life. In the KH Universe, humans are denizens of the Realm of Light. Vanitas, though extracted from a human, is pure Darkness and therefore cannot be a denizen of Light. Thus making him a human from the Realm of Darkness, which would overall make Vanitas a sort of 'anti-human', or the opposite of Human life. Because Vanitas is comprised only of Darkness, it is implied that he would have some control over it and could even influence the Darkness into consciousness and form as the Unversed.XYZ. 05:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Niiicceee!! Sounds like a winner to me! Iron Prisoner? who is Iron Prisoner? --PRISON KEEPER 14:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Someone that you are holding against their will? LET THEM GO! What Are They? isn't that the heartless, darkness made real or darkness given form... 23:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh I get It now, um I think, man this game is confusing... 23:32, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I have played all the games before it's just this birth by sleep is little more difficult to understand considering it's not out yet, anyways, so is vanitas a heartless because he is the darkness in ventus's heart? 23:38, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Now Im not familiar with the FF storyline so don't be mad if it's not as funny as intended but couldnt sephiroth be considered a unversed because he is clouds darkness? 00:00, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Proof of being "the first enemy"? The Unversed seem to combine attributes of the Heartless and Nobodies. They have similar appearances to Heartless, and move like Nobodies. A sign of their being precursors, perhaps? And, should this be put in the article? 03:23, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The Unversed, being an extension of Vanitas, wouldn't exist until his creation, right? Before Vanitas's creation, we see Ventus trying to fend off some Neoshadow Heartless. Unless someone had created an Unversed before Master Xehanort created Vanitas, I think it's safe to assume that the Heartless are the "first enemy," especially since Heartless could've existed for as long as darkness has been in hearts. Now depending on whether a heart strong enough to create a Nobody had been consumed by the time of Birth by Sleep (and if so, if they had the number, means, and desire to become a threat), Unversed would probably end up as the second or third. A big problem we're having is that the history of the Kindom Hearts universe doesn't go very far back. Aside from a fairy tale and a few passing references to a Keyblade War, we've got little more than a decade of information. ChicoKiri 15:08, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi-Res Emblem I've noticed two things. First, the wiki's using higher-resolution emblems on the Heartless and Nobody pages, and the Heartless emblem in particular was a cleaned and upscaled version of the emblem found elswhere. My second observation, which may just be a lack of decent screen grabs, is that the Unversed don't use a blue-to-black faded scheme, but rather a black emblem with a white outline. As such, I've retraced the current emblem on the wiki in a vector program in black and added the white outline. I humbly offer it here for those with a bit more sense for this sort of thing to decide whether it ought to be added to the page or not. I've saved the image as a png with transparent background. Hi-Res Unversed Emblem ChicoKiri 04:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, we do need a new image but not that one. Take a look at these images here and here. The top four spikes on the emblem are more curvier than what is shown on the image that we have and your remake. The image we have on the page is an old image back from when they were still known as the "Unbirth". If you could make a updated version with the new curved spikes, we could talk about putting it up. - 04:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) You know, I'd looked at those pictures to double check the colors, but it never occurred to me that the shape might've been altered. After taking a close look at the images, I decided to redraw all the points. Unversed Emblem: Take 2 ChicoKiri 16:08, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Connection to Heartless and Nobodies Sephiroth..... Something confuses me The article says that the Unversed are "those who were not well-versed in their own existences," but Vanitas is an Unversed and he seems to understand exscactly who he even more than Ven knows who himself is.Black Tornado 21:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado the unverseds are the sentiment ofvanitas, vanitas may be technicaly a unversed but i don't think that he is Emblem Unverseds Don't you think that the only Unversed that Vanitas really creat is the Flood(the only one without a emblem) and the others are Floods that grew from other peoples negative felling? I know that this seem to came out of nowhere but it kinda make sense--Xabryn 02:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Similarities to Heartless and Nobodies? There are some. For instance, the numerous types of both heartless and unversed. And look at how the unversed react when hit, similar to the nobodies, right? 05:52, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the Nobody thing, but there's numerous types of cats, as well, and that doesn't make cats similar to Heartless.Glorious CHAOS! 08:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) They used the same movements for many things (the Flood "jump" in the floor the exact same way as a Neoshadow, the ArchRaven fly exacty like a Wyvern, etc...), I guess they were simply a bit lazy. -- Unbirth Submit!! 13:26, April 7, 2010 (UTC)